A Warning
by Cloudfire Of SunClan
Summary: This is why you never EVER mess with a band member... (no, I haven't done this, please don't call the cops. Meant for humor and boredom relief only!) ENJOY! :)


Once, there was a football player. His name was Levi. As a jock, when he found a band member's field markers, he thought it would be an absolutely _brilliant_ idea to glue all three together, mostly because (to him anyway) band geeks were the lowest of the low. The week after, his attitude abruptly took a 180…This is the story of how.

The day when Levi found the markers was utterly ordinary. He was walking to his bus when he noticed three colored squares laying on the ground. Picking them up, he realized that the squares belonged to a band member. Immediately, he decided to…play a joke on the unlucky band member who owned these particular field markers.

He took them home and glued them together with the strongest glue that he could find. The next day, he went out to the field where the band practiced. He got a drum major's attention, and the drum major took one look at the markers before rolling her eyes in fond annoyance.

"Sarah!" The drum major's voice carried across the field without effort. "Markers." Instantly, a sheepish-looking girl holding a flute walked over.

"Sorry Elisabeth. I swear they were in my pocket…" Elisabeth just shakes her head before gesturing for the girl to hurry.

"I know Sarah, they've been in your pocket since the start of band camp. I think you need to sew up your pockets. All of them." Sarah grins slightly before reaching over and taking the field markers. Levi, who'd been watching the exchange silently, grinned evilly as Sarah started to walk back to her spot and he left quickly before she started yelling.

Later that night…

Levi headed through the school later that evening, mumbling his annoyance. Football practice had gone _much_ later than intended, and all he wanted was to get sleep. So distracted he was by his own annoyance, that he never noticed the gleam of silver from the shadows. In fact, he didn't notice until Sarah stepped out of the shadows, glaring at him to a degree that nearly stopped his heart from pure shock.

"Never, ever, _ever_ mess with a band member's field markers." Her voice is pure ice, and Levi found himself suddenly terrified of the petite flutist in front of him. He tried to run, but with the amount of laps the band director made them run, Sarah caught him easily. The last thing Levi remembered was the silver flute-so innocent and harmless-looking in the daylight, now as deadly as a sword at night—descending towards his head.

About 15 minutes later…

A cop car pulls up to the disturbing scene in front of the high school. A teenage girl stood there, a flute held in her hand, and a boy, bloody and unconscious, at her feet. Having been a band geek himself, the policeman realizes that this boy must be _immensely_ stupid to have angered the girl this much.

"What did he do?" The policeman asked with a weary sigh, far too used to this stuff for anyone's sanity.

"He. **_GLUED_**. My. Field. Markers. Together." The policeman gives an answering wince. Nope, this boy has no hope.

"Alright, as far as anyone else will know, he fell down. Do **_not_** , under **_any_** circumstances, do this again. Understood?" A quick nod from the teen, and the policeman just lifts his radio to call an ambulance.

"Is he dead?" The policeman looks up.

"No."

"Good, because 'Sarah never meant to kill, only to maim, or seriously injure.'"

 _'_ _Oh, heaven have mercy.'_ The policeman's thoughts echoed with slight horror. _'Both a band geek,_ _ **and**_ _a regular geek. Why me?'_

At the hospital…

Levi woke slowly, his head pounding. A policeman stands nearby, but that takes the back burner in his mind.

"That bi- _brat_ attacked me!" The policeman answers with a (fake) surprised glance.

"What are you talking about? Sarah found you, said you'd hit your head, and called for help." Levi remained unconvinced, though slightly curious. His curiosity didn't last long, however, before Sarah herself walked in.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Levi's shout could've woken the dead, but Sarah just looked lost. Throwing up her hands, she starts pacing as she talks.

"Oh, come on! What did I do this time?! Seriously, I'm lost here, help me out." Levi cuts her off, remembering what the police officer said. Said police officer shakes his head before walking out with a soft 'get well soon' tossed over his shoulder.

"I was told that I hit my head." Sarah nods at Levi's question.

"Yeah, you were pretty banged up. I'm glad you're alright though." Sarah all but _skips_ over and pulls him into an impromptu hug. Leaning over, her bright tone abruptly changes to one of pure malice and darkness. _"If you ever touch my field markers again, you won't end up back in here. You'll be three floors down."_ Yanking away as fast as she'd come over, she leaves before he can ask with a quick 'see you in school' floating back to him.

A little while later, a nurse bustles in. Levi's feeling was one of pure dread as he thought about it, but he had to know.

"Excuse me. What's three floors down from here?" The nurse looks up in slight surprise at his question, but answers anyway.

"Three floors down, uh…well…Let me think, one down is operation, and the second is delivery, which means the third. Well, that would be the morgue."

 **Author's Note: 1. I have no idea how a hospital is organized, probably not like this, but it was 2:00 AM when I wrote this. 2. No disrespect to football players intended, I know there are perfectly nice ones out there, I just haven't met many of them. 3. This is what happens when I am at band practice, someone mentions how field markers stick together when they're wet, and I am bored enough to copy Sherlock Holmes from the show and start shooting smiley faces into a wall. That, plus I have some REALLY WEIRD friends...**


End file.
